Elias Voorhees
Elias Voorhees was the husband of Pamela Voorhees, and the father of infamous undead killer, Jason Voorhees, as well as Diana Kimble. Background A stoic, physically intimidating man, Elias Voorhees was described as having greying red hair and appeared largely mute, with there being some implication that Jason's supernatural traits were inherited from him. The reason for abandoning his family also remains unknown and left up to fan speculation, but the closest thing to an answer is given in and with the writer of the first film, Victor Miller. When he was asked about the background of the father, Miller says that there was no time allowed for a proper back-story when they made the film, including that of Jason's father. The only idea Miller had was that Mr. Voorhees simply ran off at least in part because he could not handle Mrs. Voorhees' slightly unbalanced obsession with their child. Miller's wording does not make it clear if it was due to how Jason came out, though it is of note that Miller did not envision Jason with deformities. However, as this is only Miller's admitted assumption, the issue of discrepancies is moot. There was little backstory to the character, but from what we did know about Elias, was that he was a very intelligent man. Jason vs. Leatherface Another version of Elias appeared in the comic series Jason vs. Leatherface, in several flashbacks that Jason had of his childhood. A large and abusive man, Elias was shown to have hated his handicapped son, who regularly beat him and called him a monster, among other names. During one attempted beating of Jason, Elias was murdered by his wife (whom he referred to as "Doris") who split his head open with a machete. Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale The "Pamela's Tale" comic gave far more insight into Elias and his life. A miner living in Cadiz, Ohio during the 1940s, Elias at some point, married Pamela Voorhees, who was little more than a teenager. Living in a cramped trailer, the gruff Elias would regularly abuse Pamela verbally and physically for any perceived misdeed, either real or imagined. In 1947, after a particularly strenuous day at the mine, Elias returned home and began his usual battery of Pamela, and was unaware that she was pregnant with their son, named Jason. Growing increasingly annoyed by Pamela's mutterings (Pamela believed their unborn son could speak to her) Elias brutally beat, and possibly raped, her after dinner. After this event, Elias went to bed and was awakened by Pamela some time later, the unhinged woman hacking him to bits with an ax, the voice in her head telling her it was the only way to protect herself and Jason. After murdering her husband in cold blood, Pamela blew up their trailer and placed Elias' body parts in several garbage bags, which she dumped into Crystal Lake. Whether Elias was aware of his son was unknown. Into the 25th Century, rumors still circulated about Elias's lineage, and the common rumor stated that he was was descended from a powerful warlock named Jebediah Voorhees, who owned a replica of the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis. The dark tome was said to have been passed down from Jebediah and ultimately ended up in Elias's hands, and the man unknowingly used the book to summon a demon, which possessed his born son. Whether there is any truth to this story is up to debate. Friday the 13th: The Game It is revealed by Pamela that Elias is actually Jason's stepfather in the game's continuity. Jason's biological father is unknown and had beaten Pamela up before raping her, impregnating her with Jason. Behind the Scenes Elias was to appear in some of the Friday the 13th movies, such as Jason Lives. Kane Hodder was set to play Elias in two movies, Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday and Freddy vs. Jason. These never materialized, however, he did appear in the novelization of Jason Lives and some other comic stories that expand his universe. Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives Alternate Ending Elias was intended to appear in the original ending of Jason Lives, but the film studio did not want the responsibility of having to introduce Elias' backstory in the next installment in the franchise; additionally, the added murder of Martin made the scene an impossibility to shoot. This ending would have tied up a continuity error from A New Beginning, when it is mentioned that Jason was cremated; a deleted scene from Jason Lives had Tommy asking Sheriff Garris why Jason wasn't cremated, as had been planned, at which point Garris informs him that someone paid the city to bury Jason. Director Tom McLoughlin came up with the idea for Elias to appear at Eternal Peace Cemetery, staring at his son's grave. Caretaker Martin noticed him, and said that he hadn't seen him since Camp Crystal Lake was open. Elias stayed silent but gave Martin a hundred dollar bill (which would have also indicated that he paid for the burials of both Pamela and Jason) so that he could pay his respects. Once the caretaker left, Elias was filled with anger, and clenched his fist. Elias looks toward the direction of the lake (which would be the camera), obviously knowing that his son is not in his grave. The scene ends with Jason emerging from Crystal Lake. This idea was later put in the Part 6 Novelization. Cancelled Reboot Due to the failed box office performance of the movie "Rings," the Friday the 13th reboot was cancelled, before the movie was cancelled there was a casting call for the role of Elias Voorhees. Elias' character was described as a "powerful looking" man with the age range of 35-50 years old. The call went on to mention that Elias "saw the wickedness in Jason and the effects it had on Pamela." Eventually he leaves them but remains in the area as a Camp Crystal Lake Park Ranger. He eventually ends up as the movie's first killer and claims 5 victims before being killed by Pamela. He would also be a pivotal character after his death as he knew what his son would grow up to be and would try to stop him before it was too late. Videos Appearances Films *Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives (alternate ending) Novels * Jason Lives (1986) Comics * Jason vs. Leatherface (1995) * Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale (2007) Games * Friday the 13th: The Game (2017) (mentioned) Category:Voorhees Family Category:Victims of Pamela Voorhees Category:Characters in Jason vs. Leatherface Category:Characters in Friday the 13th: Pamela's Tale Category:Deceased villains Category:Bullies Category:Victims with food or beverage in their mouth Category:Unseen Characters Category:Fathers Category:Evil versus evil Category:Axed to death Category:Unknown fate Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters